More than a One Night Stand
by Draven L. Strange
Summary: A one night stand is for one night. Nothing more. But what happens when House has a one night stand that is more than what its supposed to be. House and Cameron story. Old Team, Season 3 ish
1. Chapter 1

House woke up with an intense throbbing in his head and a ringing in his ear. He found himself upside on his couch with a massive headache. He slowly opened his eyes, careful of the

glaring sunlight. He flipped off the couch and looked around. His living room was a mess with his clothes and stuff everywhere. It took him a while to notice the ringing was from the phone.

He limped over there and answered it.

" House, were are you?" It was Wilson. He sounded angry.

" At my apartment Sherlock. Where would I be?"

" I don't know. Seeing that its almost two o clock. Your team is working without you and Cuddy is mad as hell."

House groaned.

" Can you not yell? I have a massive hangover."

" You were out drinking the whole night? No wonder. I called for hours checking on you."

Wilson's tone had lowered.

" Whatever, tell Cuddy to put her claws away and I'll be back tomorrow."

House hung up and rubbed his temples. He couldn't remember a thing of last night. He closed his blinds and limped towards his fridge. He opened it to get an icepack. He felt unnaturally

cold. He looked at his body to see he was half naked. He only wore socks and an unbuttoned dress shirt. Other than that he was naked. He got the icepack and put it against his head. He

went to his room to put on clothes.

On his way, he noticed his tie and shoes in the bathroom. He continued on to find his pants at the door to his bedroom. He got in his room and noticed his boxers right near the bed.

" Maybe I got lucky" he muttered to himself.

He went to his dresser and got sweats and a t shirt. He slipped the shirt on, but struggled with the pants. Due to his, inebriated state, he fell on to his bed while putting his pants on.

Instead of the usual comfort of his bed, he landed on something sharp. He looked underneath him to find a pair of earrings. They were simple, yet elegant, white pearl earrings. House

smirked.

" I did get lucky."

House got up and went to his bedroom door. Before he got out, he noticed something on his dresser. I was familiar, but not his. His mystery lady must have left something else. He

limped over to it. It was a nametag. He flipped it over to see whose it was. House was stunned when he saw it. It was from the hospital. He had slept with someone from the hospital.

" Holy crap, I had a one night stand with Cameron."


	2. Vote

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, but I need some help. Lets put this to a vote.

Should this story happen with the old team or the new team. Its going to make a difference, but I can't decide. So lets see what you all want.

Yo, after two days of voting, the old team wins. I'm gonna aim for a season 3 type story. Forgive me if I mess something up. The vote was 9 - 7. Time to continue the story.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

House stormed into the hospital the next day. He was angry , yet eager and interested to find out what happened. He was met by Wilson in the lobby.

" You'd better have a good excuse young man" Wilson joked, looking up from a folder he was holding.

" I was drunk, so what. You expect me to come to work drunk. Now that'd be dangerous and irresponsible" House replied.

" You're a doctor, remember? You're not allowed to get drunk one night and miss work the next day. That should've stopped after college."

" Calm down" House said. "I'll deal with whatever Cuddy throws at me. And I mean that in a literal way. Cuddy's getting hormonal and might actually throw a lamp at me."

House walked away from Wilson towards the elevator. Before he could reach it, he heard an unfriendly sound.

" House!" It was Cuddy. House turned to his left to see Cuddy angrily walking towards him. " You better have a damn good explanation for missing work yesterday."

" So I took a personal day, what's the biggie?" House remarked, making Cuddy angrier.

" Seeing as how you didn't call in or answer your phone all day, I think it's a big deal" she said.

" Fine. If I ever get in a car accident I'll be sure to call you saying I won't be in that day" House said as he limped off towards the elevator. He got in and pressed his floor button.

" You're doing double clinic hours for the rest of the month" she yelled to him across the lobby. House just smirked at her as the elevator doors closed.

Now was the time for House to get back to his problem. He needed to confront Cameron. House left the elevator and went to his office.

To his surprise. Only Foreman was there, looking at the whiteboard. The board was already filled with symptoms.

" Let me guess, Chase and Cameron are doing it in the radiology lab" House said, causing Foreman to turn around.

" Sorry House, you got to keep up with the latest gossip. They 'broke up' weeks ago."

" Oh, well then, where are they?"

" Getting a CT on his lungs and doing a LP. Cuddy put me in charge until or if you came" Foreman said. House wasn't really listening because he was looking at the board. " 36 year old male with breathing…."

" Biopsy his lungs" House said cutting off Foreman. " I guarantee you there's a tumor there."

Foreman left, leaving House to stare at the board. Cameron soon came within a few minutes.

" Lock the door" he said without facing her. She did so.

" Listen House, I can explai……"

" No need to" he said turning around. " You raped me" he said casually.

" It wasn't like that House" she pleaded.

" The definition of rape is forcing someone to have sex. Even though I don't remember, I'm pretty sure I didn't and wouldn't consent to that." He took out her earring and nametag and tossed them to her. She put on the nametag and put the earrings away.

" You don't remember any of it?"

" No really. But what was it that led you to date rape me. Was it my piercing blue eyes or my devilishly alluring stubble?" she ignored his comments.

" That night, for some reason you called me to pick you up from a bar. You were apparently drinking alone."

A glimpse of that memory popped into House's mind. He had drank multiple glasses of bourbon.

" I picked you up at around 10 o'clock and drove you to your apartment. I helped you inside."

Another glimpse popped in. Cameron holding him up as she half carried, half dragged House into his home.

" I laid you on your bed and started to leave. You stopped me."

Another vision. He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back in the room. He pulled her close to him and started kissing her.

" You came onto me and I just….went with it. Something….came over me."

She was at a lost for words. House was silent.

" I admit I had half a glass of your bourbon, but the heat of the moment just……took over me. But now its gone. A one night stand is for one night. Nothing more."

She started to walk away after dropping a file on the table.

" Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked.

She stopped half way out the door. She looked at him puzzled.

" Did I please you?" he clarified.

She smiled to herself, looking down. She looked up at House smiling.

" It was the best night of my life" she said and left.

House could not make it out as the truth or a joke. Nevertheless, he had mixed feelings about his co-worker and was still smiling.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Congratulations, you are the owner of a brand new STD" House said to the patient in the exam room. The patient, a middle aged man, looked horrified.

" Oh God, how could this happen" the man said.

" I'm thinking they taught this in school the day you ditched class to go to the amusement park" House said in a bored tone. " So who's the unfaithful one. Is it you, your wife, of a combo platter."

The man sighed in distress. " I messed up. She's been talking about being closer and more together and I go and get an STD. I probably should get her tested, right?"

" Correct you are" said House. " So what is it? You have a younger, tastier mistress on the side or what?"

" I slept with one of my employees." House's smile dropped. " It was late, we were drunk, it was a mistake and I swear it'll never happen again."

" Things will probably be a little awkward don't you think" House said in a slightly more serious tone.

" I knew she had a thing for me, but I let it go. I thought I had made it clear that we couldn't be together. Now that we slept together, I got to make a decision. Luckily I don't have any 'feelings' for her, so I can nip this thing in the butt."

House wrote him a prescription and the man left. House laid back on the exam table to think. His thoughts started out as curious. Why was he drinking at a bar alone? Usually he only went to bars with Wilson for fun or alone to think. Also, why did he call Cameron and not Wilson. Another glimpse of his memory came into his head.

He was drinking by himself, staring at a picture of Cameron. He remembered he had copied it from her file for a reason he couldn't remember. He finished a glass and opened his phone. He stared at Cameron's number for a long time. He couldn't remember what he was thinking.

His memory soon jumps to later that night. He and Cameron are holding each other tightly in House's bedroom. They had released each other from their kiss and were breathing heavily. He stared into her lust filled green eyes instead of her bra-covered breasts. He remembers his heart was racing and his emotions were toying with him.

The scene in his head forwards to the middle of their hot, passionate night. He was on his carpet as she rode him on top. He stared up at her naked, sweaty, and beautiful body. Her brown hair, running down to her breasts and down her back. How the moonlight from the window, shone off her glistening body, enhancing her beauty. His hands were at her hips. He slid his hands up and down her body. From bouncing , form thighs, up to her toned oblique muscles. His thumbs ran over her tight stomach. Cameron had felt perfect to House. He soon woke up from his memory.

" Son of a bitch" he said to himself. He was in love. House took out his Vicodin and popped a pill. Love hurts.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

House finished his clinic hours for that day. It was late, but he decided to see Wilson. House went in to Wilson's office and laid on the couch face first. Wilson knew he was there, but chose to ignore his presence. After a few minutes of Wilson reading, House decided to break the silence.

" I think I'm in love with Cameron" he said as he flipped onto his back.

" Wow" Wilson said. " Old, irritable doctor returns young, sweet doctor's affection. The fans will eat it up, but its not supposed to happen until season five. But only so much sexual tension can happen before…."

" Shut up, my life isn't a soap opera" House said.

" Not yet. But soon there's going to be a mountain of problems for you. One night stands usually end with a broken heart.."

" And you're an expert in that field" House added.

" And I see you ending up with the broken heart. Next thing you know, Chase impregnates Cuddy then falls into a coma, and Foreman finds out that I'm his fraternal twin."

House laughed. " I came to you for advice, not the latest water cooler gossip. Now advise me."

" Well the best advice I can give you is…….maybe you're not in love. Maybe you're just in love with the sex. Hell, I'd be too if I hit that."

" I get it" House said. " You want to have sex with Cameron. But I barely even remember the sex. Its just when I think of her, even when I contemplate that she's a little too nice and naïve, my.."

" pulse starts racing, my palms get sweaty, and I'm excited yet scared to see him everyday at the hospital."

" What" House said in confusion.

" Its what Cameron said when she came in her before. She asked for advice and I told her to go home, think about it, and tell you her feelings tomorrow. And from what I know about love…"

" Which is nothing" House interrupted.

" …..is that what you two are probably feeling, is love."

Wilson went back to his work, leaving House to think. House got up and headed for the door. He stopped halfway out.

" If she's coming here tomorrow, ready to tell she loves me or not, does that mean I have to tell her my feelings?"

" Yeah" Wilson replied.

" Crap"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

House sat on his couch in the middle of the night, drinking scotch. He was on his third glass as he thought about Cameron. Her smiling face appeared in his head as he took a gulp of scotch to wash his thoughts away.

"Do I love her?" he thought in his head. And if he did, then what? Would they settle down, get married, and move into a suburban house with a white picket fence? House took another sip.

He tried to talk himself out of it, telling himself he didn't love her. However the truth was that he did love her. Whether to admit it to her was the problem. The consequences of a relationship with a coworker were bad, nonetheless Cameron. Even though her 'bunnies and sunshine' personality was nauseating and the opposite of House's persona, he thought of how they were similar in an inner person level.

He thought of their date a couple years ago. How he rejected her. House's belief that people don't change caused him to believe they were the same then and now. Only this time something was different. He realized his true, underlying love for her. He had ignored his love then, but after their bonding through sex, he now has to come face to face with it.

House thought of his night at the bar. More memories seeped in. Earlier he had called for a hooker. She came to his door and he opened it. A perky young blonde greeted him.

" Hi, I'm Allison."

House had shut the door. She went away and he drove to the bar. There he thought these same exact thoughts about Cameron. He sat there urging to call her. He drank as he worked up the courage to call. When he called, he had panicked and told her to pick him up. It was a subconscious trap. He already knew of his love.

House finished the glass and made up his mind. He was going to wing it. Tell her he loves her and whatever happens, happens. He stood up and limped to his room. He popped a pill and went to sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the delay and short chapter. Been busy, but I'm back.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

House came into the hospital a little nervous. He gripped his cane tightly as he quickly limped throughout the lobby to the elevator. He got in and pushed his floor button. He played his next actions in his head.

He would walk in, making sure not to make eye contact with Cameron, and act normal. Make jokes about why he was late, dismiss and insult their ideas about the patient, and send them off to run some tests. He would then stop Cameron and casually tell her that he loves her. If she decides to have sex right there in the office, then he'll know his plan worked. He went into his office and tried to do so.

His plan worked up to the diagnosing. House had a habit of glancing at Cameron's breasts when she presented her idea. This time he got a look at her and was stuck. It started as staring at her perky breasts, pushing out against her tight blue polo. Then he looked at her as a whole. Luckily she was avoiding eye contact by staring down at the folder. House pretended to be deep in thought to hide from Chase and Foreman. He discreetly gazed at her. The top buttons of her shirt were unbuttoned, highlighting her smooth neck and golden necklace. His gaze rose to her lips, pick and delicate. He saw her beautiful brown hair, pulled back behind her ears, flowing down her shoulders. She was wearing a white headband and her glasses. House snapped out of it as her diagnosis ended.

" …..so I think we should do a lung biopsy just to be safe" she said.

" Uh….sure" House said unsurely. " Chase. Go do the biopsy. Foreman, run a tox scan." he said, not knowing to much about what was going on.

" But the patient is a 68 year old war veteran who already denied using drugs." Foreman replied.

" Well then. He's definitely lying. Run the tox scan. The drugs will probably bring him back to his days in Vietnam" House said. Chase and Foreman got up to leave. They stopped half way out the door.

" Why doesn't Cameron have to run a test" Chase asked.

" Cause she came up with the idea. If we make her angry, she might take her ball and go home."

Chase and Foreman left, leaving House and Cameron alone. She got up and walked over to House who quickly turned away to face the whiteboard. House could sense that she clenched her arms.

" So?" she said, starting the conversation.

" 'So' what?" House replied.

" You're going first" she said.

" I... love you" he said quickly and quietly as he fiddled with the marker with his head down.

She waited a bit, as if wanting more.

" That's it?" she asked, slightly angrily .

" What? I told you how I feel, you should be... crying tears of joy" he said, now looking off to the side.

" House, you can't just say I love you and expect something. Last time you said it, it was just to get a cheek swab."

" Well, what do you want from me" he yelled, as he faced her. He was frustrated about how hard this was.

" I want you to be serious about this. If you seriously love me, then maybe we can start something."

She left after that. House took some Vicodin and sighed. It was the beginning of the work day and he already need Vicodin to kill the pain of his broken heart.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

House limped into Wilson's office and plopped onto the couch.

" I've made a new philosophy" he said to Wilson. " All women, are evil."

" Now, now. I'm sure you don't mean that" Wilson replied.

" Fine, how about this one. All women, are crazy."

" Now that one makes more sense. What she do?"

" I tell her I love her and she tears my head off. I thought that's what she wanted, but now she's making stuff up about me not being serious."

" Well you are pretty immature for someone your age" Wilson remarked.

" Am not" House childishly shot back. " So, love doctor, what should I do?"

Wilson thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers, signaling an idea.

" Take her on a date" he suggested.

" Not again" House whined. " The first one was bad enough."

" Yeah, but this time, you love her back. And I'm not talking a movie and corndogs. I'm talking about a nice, elegant dinner. You do that for her, I guarantee you'll be having hot, passionate sex by the end of the night."

House thought about that idea.

" The things we do for women" House sighed.

" At least we get rewarded with the good stuff."

" Ice cream?"

Wilson laughed as House got up to go out the door. He limped toward the elevator to go to the lobby. Hopefully he could catch Cameron before she left. As he stepped out of the elevator, he saw her head for the door. He called her name as he limped to her. She heard him and stopped.

" What do you want House?"

Even though House was out of breath, he was still nervous and didn't know what to say.

" You. Me. Date. Tomorrow. Would do you say?"

" Are you serious or just playing with my emotions" she asked as she clenched her arms.

" For the record, you were playing with my emotions. And yeah, I'm serious about the date."

Cameron unclenched and smiled.

" Fine, I accept."

She started out the door, but House stopped her.

" Good night Cameron" he said causing her to look at him.

He smirked as he looked straight into her eyes. The couple of feet separating them, didn't stop the electricity in their stare.

Her confused look turned into a smile as she said " Good night House."


End file.
